


Meeting Her Parents

by Bearearteres



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearearteres/pseuds/Bearearteres
Summary: A Jily one shot of James meeting Lily's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Will probably be made into a two shot. please R&R.





	Meeting Her Parents

People always said that meeting your girlfriends parents was hard, and meeting her father was downright terrifying, but no one ever talked about it from the father's point of view.

It was just as frightening meeting the boy your little girl brought home. Bringing home a boy meant she was growing up. It meant she wasn't a little girl anymore. It meant that this boy was the one that would be looking after her from now on, not just you. You had to make sure this boy had to be good enough to look after your little girl and take care of her.

For David Evans, he was relatively lucky. Petunia had been bringing boys home for years, so he knew he didn't have to worry about the ones he didn't like sticking around for too long.

That Dursley bloke, for example, was probably one of the worst ones yet. He was fat, rude, snobby and boring, but David had hope that he was just another fling, and he'd be gone soon.

Lily on the other hand, had never brought home a boy before, which David was grateful for. Lily was much more of a daddy's girl than Petunia.

Where Petty liked wearing dresses and makeup, playing with dolls and meeting boys, Lily was very different. She preferred climbing tree's, ripping her clothes, getting covered in mud, and as far as David knew, for most of her life, hadn't batted a single eye at a boy.

That's why when his seventeen year old daughter sent home a letter asking him and his wife to meet her boyfriend, David was worried.

Lily wasn't like Petunia. She wasn't the type to bring a random boy home unless he was important to her, and that's why David Evans was worried.

If this boy was worth Lily bringing home than he mattered a lot to her. This meant that his Lily was growing up and David didn't like that one bit. His Lily was far too young to have a boyfriend. She was only seventeen for gods sake!

Also, if Lily really cared about this boy, it meant he had the ability to break her heart. Lily was far too clever to be involved with a boy like that, but still... he knew just what seventeen year old boys were like these days.

His wife Maria, was pottering around the kitchen as David paced back and forth, worrying about the dinner he was about to have with the boy his daughter had written so much about.

He was interrupted by a knock on the door and his wife's exited squealing for Petunia to answer the door.

(JL)(JL)(JL)

James and Lily hopped off the train at King's Cross, bundled up in their scarves and gloves to keep out the cold December chill. The station was mobbed with students going home for the winter holidays so James held Lily's hand as he led her over to a quieter spot to apparate.

Lily could tell her boyfriend was anxious and although she thought it was kind of cute how worked up he was, she didn't want him worrying.

Once they reached a quieter spot they both put down their trunks and Lily took James' other hand so that they were facing one another.

"You okay?" She asked worriedly.

James nodded. "Ya... just a bit nervous." He admitted.

Lily couldn't help raise an eyebrow. "The James Potter nervous?" She asked.

Her teasing had the desired affect and a grin was quickly decorating his handsome face.

"Only for you, love." He told her.

Lily smiled and released one of his hands to cup his cheek with one of hers. "That's good to hear." She told him softly.

His free hand came to rest on her waist and they smiled at each other for a moment, before James' eyes grew serious again.

"What if your dad hates me Lils?" He asked.

Lily couldn't help but giggle.

"He's not going to hate you James. Trust me, he might act tuff when you meet him, but he's a huge softy. He's probably more scared about meeting you than you are about meeting him." She reassured him.

Her thumb began rubbing his cheek as she continued.

"Besides, if he doesn't like you I'm not going to stop being with you. I _love_ you James. My parents are going to love you too and if they don't it won't stop me from feeling this way about you. I promise okay?"

James was grinning like an idiot at this point, and Lily couldn't help smiling back at him.

"I love you too Lils. So much." He whispered.

Lily stood up on her tip toes and James bent down to meet her lips with his own. Both her arms came to wrap around his neck and his came to wrap around her waist as they held each other close.

They stayed in each others arms for a moment, comforted from all their worries as they stood on the emptying platform.

When they pulled apart both their cheeks were slightly flushed and they were smiling widely.

"Let's go meet the future in laws shall we?" James joked.

Lily laughed, blushing slightly. "Just don't joke about marrying me in front of my dad okay?"

He grinned at her before asking, "Who said I was joking?"

Lily only laughed and punched him lightly on the arm.

After pressing a light kiss to the top of her head James took her hand and picked up his trunk. "Ready when you are, love." He said.

Lily nodded before picking up her own trunk and side apparating him to her home.

They arrived on her front step and she looked at her boyfriend before knocking. Emerald met Hazel and they shared a smile before Lily raised her fist to knock softly on the door.

Lily could hear her mothers exited sequels for Petunia to get the door form inside the house.

The door was opened roughly and a thin blonde girl with pale blue eyes, a long neck and a face shaped like a horses appeared.

James couldn't help but notice how much more beautiful Lily was than her sister. It wasn't just that Lily's emerald eyes were so much more dazzling or her stunning red hair was much more vibrant or her figure had a much better shape than her sisters.

No, although all these things were true, it was the way Lily's eyes held a sparkle that showed mirth and kindness. It was the way her skin and hair held a natural glow as if the sun itself shone from inside her. It was the way she smiled so genuinely and pleasantly, and even her smallest smiles could light up James' entire world.

Petunia on the other hand had no sparke in her eyes, her dirty blonde hair and freckled skin was dull and waxy and her face held no smile but only a sneer that could curdle milk as she looked at her sister.

She didn't introduce herself or say a word, only looked at them with disdain before stepping aside to let them into the house.

(JL)(JL)(JL)

Lily had warned him about her sister, that she wouldn't be the most polite or accepting member of her family, but James still couldn't help but think that they weren't off to a great start.

This thought changed however as they stepped inside the house and James barely had enough time to take in the small hallway decorated with pictures of Lily's family before he was enveloped in a bear hug by a short woman with graying red hair and a welcoming smile.

Lily began laughing as James hesitantly and awkwardly returned Mrs. Evans hug. "Hello mum, how are you? Haven't seen you in ages but that's fine. Completely ignore your daughter and just hug this stranger over here." She joked.

Mrs. Evans released James and gave Lily a hug too, "Welcome home Lily." The woman laughed.

Finally regaining his senses James smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Evans. You have a lovely home."

Lily wasn't sure whether to laugh or roll her eyes when her boyfriend gave her mother a charming smile and her mom actually _blushed_.

"Oh thank you dear, but please, call me Maria." Her mother gushed, once again seeming to forget that her daughter was right next to her.

Maria led the way into a comfy living room where Petunia and a man with grey hair and Lily's green eyes was standing.

"Lily" Her dad exclaimed as she walked in, giving her a hug of his own.

"Hey dad." She said, pulling away, "this is James."

The man turned to James and looked at him as if he was trying to read his mind.

James looked at Lily, she was smiling and looking between her father and him. Looking at her he couldn't help smile too.

Clearing his throat James extended his hand and stepped forward. "Nice to meet you sir. Lily's told me a lot about you." He said trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

Mr. Evans continued to look at him for a moment before grinning widely and shaking his hand like an overexcited child. "You too James. And please, call me David."

James grinned too and Lily looked as if Christmas had come early.

As Maria led them to the kitchen to have dinner, David noticed that his daughter took her boyfriends hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

He had seen the way this boy looked at his daughter, and the way she looked at him. It could only be described as a loving look, and although he still planned on questioning the boy to make sure he was good enough for his little Lily, for now he was off to a good start.

Maybe this boy wasn't so bad after all, if he could make Lily smile like that.


End file.
